Jessie Morris
| image = NPC_NewPortrait_Jessie_Morris.png | birthDate = Winter 22 | home = Vine Cottage | marital = Single | relatives = Mary Morris (Mother) }} Story Started on the path of dancing because of her mother. She has showed extraordinary gift in dancing -- especially when it comes to ballet -- since childhood and has defeated many dancing talents. "The Black Swan" which is designed by her and her mother has gained great renown internationally, and she has been called "Ballet Black Swan". She will leave the town with her mother if there is a competition. Maybe every genius has some weak point. Being a little childish, she loves everything cute and would name it before she brings it home. Every morning she would go to the forest and play with the legendary fairy and dance for it. Because she thinks it's cute but cannot be brought home. "Wow! Cute, you are Eva, my Eva!" "Wow! Cute, you are Ross, my Ross!" "Alas, I still think Lanstin (the fairy) the cutest, I really want to bring it home!" Likes * FAVORITE: Matcha Milkshake * "Jam & Juice": ** Vegetable Juice ** Cherry Juice ** Blueberry Jam Dislikes (Negative Fondness) * Insects Timetable If it is sunny: Monday *9:00 - 11:50: Plaza (Watching) *12:10 - 16:40: Besides bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Tuesday *9:00 - 13:00: Plaza (Dancing) *13:30 - 16:40: Outside of her house (Exercise) *16:50 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Wednesday *9:00 - 13:00: Plaza (Dancing) *13:30 - 16:40: Outside of her house (Exercise) *16:50 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Thursday *9:00 - 13:00: Plaza (Dancing) *13:30 - 16:40: Outside of her house (Exercise) *16:50 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Friday *9:50 - 13:00: Infront of Horse farm *13:30 - 16:40: Outside of her house (Exercise) *16:50 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Saturday *9:00 - 13:00: Plaza (Dancing) *13:30 - 16:40: Outside of her house (Exercise) *16:50 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Sunday *9:00 - 11:00: Northern forest ( Beside Carpenter's) *12:00 - 21:00: Outside of her house (Picnic) If it is stormy/rainy/snowy: Monday *9:00 - 11:40: Inside her house (Study area) *12:20 - 16:40: Beside Bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Tuesday *9:00 - 11:40: Inside her house (Study area) *12:20 - 16:40: Beside Bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Wednesday *9:00 - 11:40: Inside her house (Study area) *12:20 - 16:40: Beside Bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Thursday *9:00 - 11:40: Inside her house (Study area) *12:20 - 16:40: Beside Bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Friday *9:00 - 11:40: Inside her house (Study area) *12:20 - 16:40: Beside Bar (Chatting with Duke Evans) *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Outside of her house (Standing) Saturday *9:00 - 13:20: Inside her house (Study area) *13:20 - 16:40: Inside her room *17:20 - 20:30: Inside her house (Piano room) *20:30 - 23:00: Inside her room Sunday *9:00 - 21:00: Inside her house (Piano room) In-game Profile Newer Version: Older Version: